A New Day
by Ulitheal
Summary: Updated Story 3 years later after end of panic. Sousuke comes back into Chidori's life with a few surprises.
1. Visitations

A/N: Okay another FMP story. This is one that I thought up in Political Science. It will probably be a lemon or limeish. It is about Chidori and Sousuke. I'm not sure how long it will be. Sorry if I sound mean about Tessa I just don't like her, I'm a complete Chidori and Sousuke fan. So if you like the Sousuke and Tessa pairing DO NOT READ. On to the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Panic or any of its affiliates. Please don't sue me.  
  
"Chidori.....Chidori!!!"  
  
Chidori turns around in response to her name. Kyoko was running up with her little camera flashings. She suddenly sighs remembering all of the pictures it took of her and a certain brain-dead sergeant.  
  
"Chidori, is it true that Sousuke is coming to our college?" Kyoko asks in a rush. "I don't know anything about that crazy otaku. It's not like we kept in touch," Chidori snaps.  
  
With that retort Chidori stomps away, Kyoko just smiles. At her apartment Chidori absently picks up a picture of her and Sousuke. They were both grinning holding up a fish that they had caught before she returned to Tokyo. She hadn't talked to him since then, it was probably her fault since she moved out of the apartment because of too many memories. Then three years were gone and now she was going to college, never forgetting the person who so changed her life.  
  
"Oh well its not like he tried to contact me, probably him and Tessa got together," she mutters remembering how snide Tessa always was about how she and Sousuke spent sooo much time together. The brief pain in her heart after thinking about it didn't even make her pause.  
  
At school the next day it was the same as every other day. Her next seminar was coming up and surprisingly it was on AS technology. As the professor stood up to begin his lecture, one of the office employees comes in and began to talk to the professor for a moment.  
  
"Well class it appears we have two new people joining our studies," and with those words he gestures the students to come in. One was a tall brown- haired man with a scar on his cheek, the other was a slim young women with silvery hair. They both stood close to one another and gazed around the room.  
  
:Oh my god, Tessa and Sousuke. Both of them in my class.:  
  
"You two just take and empty seat somewhere," the professor then motions for them to go and find a seat.  
  
Sousuke looked around then locks onto Chidori and the empty seat beside her. Nodding to himself he walks up and sits down in the seat. Tessa finds one close by and the class began. For the first time it was difficult to focus on class, she was too aware of the person sitting beside her. :Two hours later: The class was ending. There was no hope of getting away from him, not with him sitting right beside her. Preparing to stand and move away as quickly as possible he spoke.  
  
"Chidori, how are you doing?" his soft voice froze her in place.  
  
"Good Sousuke, look can we talk later? I have to go, I've got Weapons and Tactics next so..." Chidori began to say but was cut off by Sousuke. "We can still talk, I have that class next as well."  
  
Her already frayed temper snaps. The paper fan comes out and slams down onto his head. With that she runs out of the classroom. Tessa calls out to her, but she keeps on running. Deciding to skip her next class she heads to Kyoko's dorm room.  
  
"Sousuke, why did Chidori hit you then run away?"  
  
"I do not know, Captain Testarossa. I merely informed her that I had Weapons and Tactics as well and then she seemed to grow upset."  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you only Tessa, Sousuke. We're not on duty."  
  
"Yes, Capt.....err Tessa."  
  
Later on in her one normal class, she thinks about how she acted earlier. As the professor talks on she begins to feel bad about what she did to Sousuke. She really didn't need to hit him, but it was hard to breathe normal with him sitting next to her. Also she wasn't really able to focus on the class with him being there. Since she never felt that way before, she hit him for doing it to her.  
  
:Maybe I didn't need to hit him so hard, but....: "Miss Chidori, are you paying attention?"  
  
Sitting at one of the numerous cafes around the campus, she talked with Kyoko about her day so far. Beginning to speak, Kyoko suddenly pauses then says she had to use the bathroom. Thinking it odd she begins to stand up and go check up on her friend. "Chidori," again that voice freezes her in her place. "Can we please talk? If so maybe someplace more defendable."  
  
"Kyoko," Chidori starts to say looking around for her friend. "She has left," Sousuke informs her stalling her search. Chidori stares at him a moment then nods her head in compliance thinking about all the evil things she could do to Kyoko.  
  
"We can talk in private at my apartment, its not far from here. Is that acceptable to you."  
  
"Yes."  
  
They leave the cafe together and head back to her apartment. Purposefully taking the long route in hopes that he might just leave Chidori walks in silence. Sousuke merely follows her not bothering to talk but keeping an eye out on the surrounding area and an eye on Chidori. They finally reach her apartment building and they take the elevator up. At her door she pulls out her keys and opens the door, they both walk in.  
  
"Make yourself comfortable, would you like something to drink?" Chidori asks as sarcastically as possible as Sousuke settles himself down on her couch. "Yes a drink would be very nice, Chidori, thank you." Growling softly to herself she goes and grabs him a drink from the fridge.  
  
"Okay Sousuke we' re in private now what do you want to talk about?"  
  
"This place is very defensible Chidori and how you have the furniture set would surely make a terrorist pause. Now if you....."  
  
"I don't care about defensible Sousuke, get to it," she grits out through her clenched teeth, her hand itching for her fan. Sousuke merely stares at her watching the play of emotions on her face as she debates on hitting him or not. "Very well then Chidori, why did you suddenly just leave? It may have been dangerous for you because of terrorist."  
  
"YOU CAME ALL THE WAY HERE TO SCOLD ME ABOUT TERRORIST!!!! I do not need you to protect me Sousuke Sagara," she screams at him then finishes as calmly as possible. "Yes, I was worried..."  
  
:Worried does that mean he cares? about me?:  
  
"....that someone may kidnap you because you are a Whispered." Before she could begin to yell at him a phone rings. Sousuke pulls out a cell phone and answers it. After a few 'yes mams' and 'no mams' he hangs up.  
  
"It appears Tessa does not wish me to be around you. She said that my staying near you may bring you to harm because I'm in Mithril and you are a Whispered civilian. I'm sorry Chidori, but for now I must leave, the captain has ordered me back. I wish to continue this conversation at a later time. Thank you and it is good to see you again," with those last words he walked out the door and away.  
  
"It's been good to see you too, Sousuke," Chidori whispers as tears begin to stream down her face.  
  
A/N: MWAH HA HA HAH. First chapter is finished hopefully I have time to think up the next one. I kinda know what I'm doing in this one, the lemony scene will be in later chapters because I don't know where this story is going. Anyways please send reviews or NICE critiscm. 


	2. Interesting chats

A/N: Okay this is the next chapter. Hope you like it, since it took me so long to think it up. Well now on to the disclaimer.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.  
  
It was the second day Sousuke was back in her life and already he was making a havoc of it and her emotions. She honestly wasn't sure how she felt about him, sometimes she loved him, and others she hated him. Well not really hated him, but was really agitated with him.  
  
Sousuke Sagara. Sergeant in the organization of Mithril. What was he doing back here, along with Tessa at that? What was she supposed to do now that he was back? She didn't think she would ever see him again, after he left Tokyo and quit being her bodyguard. No, I could have seen him because I'm sure they kept tabs on me because I'm a Whispered, but why now after three years.  
  
"Hard thoughts, Chidori?"  
  
"Kyoko.... Why'd you leave me with Sergeant Clueless?"  
  
"I thought you would like to talk to him in private, so I left."  
  
"Well don't do that again. It's annoying."  
  
"Sure whatever you say, Chidori."  
  
With that they both walked into the college and went to their respective classes. Getting in the classroom a little bit early she takes her seat and reflects on why she took so many classes on Armed Slaves and weaponry. As she sits back and thinks the object of her reflections walks in with Tessa beside him, both of them talking quietly to each other. Well I guess she did get what she wanted, Sousuke that is.  
  
"Good morning Kaname."  
  
"Good morning Sousuke, Tessa."  
  
As they say that the professor walks in and cuts short the greetings. The professor begins to talk about a new type of AS model that just came out and all types of new improvements done to it when Sousuke leans over to whisper to her.  
  
"Kaname, about what we were going to talk about yesterday, do you think we could talk about it sometime today?"  
  
Thinking quickly not quite sure what to say, but curious what was so important Kaname nods her head to him and then begins to take notes on the seminar.  
  
Afterwards sitting in a small cafe, the one they met in the day before Sousuke begins to try to explain to her why he was back and why he hadn't contacted her at all in the past three years.  
  
"I'm back here again because Commander Kalinin believes it would do me good to get more experience in a civilian life. Capt. Testarossa came along saying she wished to help me. I tried to tell her you would help me, but she didn't listen."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why you're back here. Also how did you know where I was? Was Mithril keeping an eye on me?"  
  
"Commander Kalinin told me where you were and I believe he had someone keeping an eye on you since you are a Whispered."  
  
"Okay since those questions are answered, why didn't you ever contact me?"  
  
At her last question Sousuke looks down at the ground. She could see him trying to struggle to come up with a answer. He opened his mouth several times to answer, but each time nothing would come out. Finally he just stopped and stared at her and then as he began to answer his phone began to ring. As the cell phone rang he answered.  
  
"Because Captain Testarossa ordered me to have no contact with you. She said people might become suspicious about a person in Mithril having connections with someone not of Mithril and begin to wonder about you. I couldn't put you in danger so I never contacted you, forgive me, Kaname."  
  
"...."  
  
At her silence he picks up his phone and answers. After listening to it for a little bit he hangs. "Kaname, I must leave now, but I still wish to talk to you later," Sousuke tells her then stands up and walks out of the cafe.  
  
Stupid Tessa, you made sure I couldn't even talk to him on the phone or through letters after he left. You stopped me from telling him what I feel or him from telling me what he feels. Why? Did you do it just for yourself or were you actually worried? Chidori thinks to herself as she leaves the cafe and begins her walk home. Taking the quickest route home as possible she walks through the door to her apartment.  
  
Surveying her home for the past three years, she tosses her books onto the kitchen table and goes to watch TV. Sitting there watching the television tears again begin to leak from her eyes. Three years she hadn't talked to Sousuke and it was all Tessa's fault. Yet even though she was angry about it, she couldn't help but laugh at how Tessa fixed it so Sousuke wouldn't even question her orders. Tessa made it seem like it was for my safety that he couldn't contact me. It would've made perfect since to Sousuke since he was such a military otaku. The tears won out over the laughter and she began to curl up on the couch and cry into the cushion on sitting there.  
  
"Oh Sousuke you idiot. Why did I fall in love with such an otaku?" Kaname whispers to herself her tears spent. Suddenly it struck what she said; a look of shock appeared on her face at what she admitted to herself.  
  
A/N: And that is the end of this chapter. Well please send in reviews or helpful comments about the story. I need all the help I can get. Oh and to answer a question someone asked the college teaches AS technology because I want it to. Also Weapons and Tactics is a one-semester course. Well ja ne. 


	3. Terrorist Actions! Nope

A/N: Okay this is the 3rd chapter in this series. I'm finally updating YEAH!!! Anyway thank you everyone who reviewed and I should have chapter 4 coming up real soon. Seeing as how I've wrote most of 4 already. Anyhow if you're a Tessa fan I should warn you I'm not so there will be some definite Tessa-bashing. Oh well onto the story

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Full Metal Panic or any of its characters.

After her bout of crying, she felt no better than she did before she started. She loved Sousuke. How was it possible? How come she didn't realize it earlier? Okay maybe then she wasn't ready to accept it. Maybe she didn't know how much he meant to her. It was only till after he left that she realized how much she missed that crazy-military otaku.

"Sousuke, I miss you and I need you," Chidori says to herself before falling asleep.

Getting up for class she trudges around her apartment getting ready. A knock on the door stops her in her tracks. Coming up to the door she opens it then steps back in surprise. Tessa and Sousuke were standing at her doorway.

"Hello, Kaname-chan. Sorry we're here so early, but Sousuke wanted to make sure you were safe from terrorist."

Saying this Tessa looked a little embarrassed, but Sousuke remained upright and alert. He was constantly keeping an eye on everything and everyone.

"Terrorist?!? Why would a terrorist be after me? All that ended three years ago, so I don't need your protection anymore."

"Chidori, terrorist actions never end. So your protection is paramount."

At this statement Kaname flushed a little and Tessa looked annoyed. Sighing she steps back and motions for them to come in. They both do so, Sousuke immediately begins to search for terrorist threats in her apartment. Tessa goes over and sits in a chair that he had already cleared. Hands itching for her halisen she walks into her kitchen to finish her meal. Steam begins to rise from her kettle and makes a hissing noise.

"Chidori!! Get down!" Sousuke shouts as her shoves her onto the floor and shoots her tea kettle.

"You idiot!!"

Shouting this she punches Sousuke and he slams into the wall with a thump. Standing in the doorway Tessa began to giggle. Kaname stood in the middle of the kitchen surveying the ruins of her tea kettle. Sousuke lay in a slump against the wall, a big red mark on the side of his face.

"Are you okay, Chidori?"

"As well as I can be, you stupid otaku. I should have known you would do something like this."

"I was worried for your safety, Chidori."

Hearing him say that Kaname blushed, threw away the kettle, and went to change clothes. They managed to leave without anymore incidents. They make it to their first class just in time. In the class the teacher announced that they were having a pop quiz. In the middle of the quiz a pager went off and interrupted the silence of the class. Tessa stood up and walked down to speak to the teacher and then walked out. After the class ended Kaname went up to Sousuke.

"Sousuke, didn't you have to leave with Tessa?"

"No, Chidori, Captain Testarossa does not require my assistance in this matter. Because of this I can focus my attention to your safety."

Shaking her lead and lightly hitting him over the head she begins to walk away. Smiling slightly Sousuke hurries after her.

"Sousuke do you still sleep under your bed?"

"No, Chidori. Major Mao commanded me not to even though it is basic survival. She muttered about not being able to please someone if I sleep on the floor. I did not understand."

Kaname began to blush profusely, understanding perfectly what Mao meant. At that moment Kyouko came up and began to take their pictures.

"Sousuke are you doing anything today," at his response 'negative' Kyouko continued "Good then can you come on a double-date?"

"Why?"

"Kana-Chan needs a date and I already have Shinji as my date."

"Very well, mission accepted."

Upon agreement Sousuke rushed off mumbling about mission parameters, possible equipment, safety measures, and all possible terrorist actions. Kyouko slipped off after telling Kaname to be ready at six. _Wh-what, go on a date with Sousuke. How will I make it through the evening. Kyouko you will pay doubly for this_, Kaname thinks to herself. One that made her glad though was that Sousuke would be with her and not Tessa. And maybe just maybe she could come to terms that she was in love with that crazy otaku. But that was just a maybe.

A/N: Okay that's a wrap folks. Next chapter will be interesting and maybe just a little funny if ya get my drift. Please reviews and flames will be used to barbeque with. Ja ne.


	4. Date and Dinner Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Full Metal Panic or any of it's characters.**

"Major Mao, what would be considered appropriate attire for a date? Yet still conceal any and all weaponry.

Sousuke asked the drunken major as he pulled out one uniform after another. Setting down her beer Mao looks over at him and his choice of clothes. Most were cameo and those that weren't were a solid dark color. Shaking her head, Mao stands up an motions for him to follow her.

"Now Sousuke, on a date you want a dress suit, not military uniform. Also not a lot of weaponry unless you want to be clobbered by Kaname."

"Also don't forget condoms," Kurz says and pulls out a few and tosses them to Sousuke. Mao punches Kurz into unconsciousness and opens up her closet.

"It's a good thing I thought this might happen someday, Sousuke. I went and ordered a dress suit for you," saying this she pulls out a black tux and hands it to him. Winking at him Kurz puts some condoms into the pocket of the tux. Without turning around Mao kicks him in the head.

"Now when you put that on come back here to show us what you like. Also what time is the date?"

"6 o'clock, but I will be there earlier and perform a reconnaissance of the area."

Laughing as Sousuke left the room Mao ordered Kurz to go get some flowers for Sousuke to give to Kaname. Thinking about all the things that could possibly go wrong she grinned. Then thinking about all the things that could go right such as those packets of condoms, she laughed out loud.

* * *

Tossing another outfit on her bed, she looks around and glares. What outfit should she wear? The black dress, the blue dress, or the white skirt and blue blouse? Her make-up, what should she do? Put it on lightly or put on enough you can slightly tell. Damn Kyouko for doing this to her, it wasn't fair.

"Ahhhhh!!!"

She wanted to look good and impress Sousuke. Its not everyday that you had to dress up nice for the guy you love. There she said it, she loved him, but it was so frustrating. She knew how she felt for him, but how did he feel about her?

"I better not forget Tessa is after him too. She is his superior officer."

She sits down onto her bed depressed for the moment about that. All thoughts about the date were momentarily gone from her mind.

"Tessa gets to see him everyday and she could just command him not to see me. She's in love with Sousuke also. Damn him and damn her."

A few tears slip down her cheek, the thought of never seeing Sousuke again daunted her. Shaking her head she puts those thoughts from her mind. _No since worrying about what hasn't happened yet._ Standing up she grabbed the black dress and heads for the shower.

Slipping the dress on she puts a little bit of make-up on. Glancing over at the clock it read 5:45. Just as she walked over to grab the remote the door bell rang. Heading over she opens the door. Mouth slightly open in shock she could only stare at Sousuke. He was in a black tux and bow tie holding a bouquet of roses. He was handsome.

"Uh here are some flowers, Chidori."

* * *

"Uh here are some flowers, Chidori."

He managed to stutter out before shutting up. A bead of sweat was already going down his face. He was a Specialist, nothing should phase him, not even Chidori in a dress that left little to imagination. No he shouldn't be thinking things like that, he was a Specialist. The long black dress with a very long slit up the leg showing so much silky skin couldn't phase him at all. He gulps and even mores beads of sweat run down his face.

"Are you okay, Sousuke?"

"Affirmative, ma'am."

The slightly tingly feeling in his cheek was all that there was to show of when Chidori smacked him. After saying 'affirmative, ma'am' she hit him for being such an otaku she said. Now the four of them sat in a restaurant waiting for their food to come out. After dinner they were supposed to go and watch a movie. Except that one slap the evening was proceeding nicely. Although he was keeping an eye out for the possible kidnapping of Chidori. He reflects on what he was told earlier.

:4 hours earlier:

"Reporting, sir," Sousuke says as he salutes Kalinin. After changing into the tux Mao told him to report to Lieutenant Kalinin.

"At ease, Sousuke. I've heard from Major Mao that you had a date. Because of this you are off-duty for the rest of the night. Dismissed."

:Present time:

The server was bringing their food back. Not knowing what to expect and the possibility of a bomb was beginning to make him nervous. If he did anything otaku-like Chidori would hit him. Her safety was more important than his pain, he began to reach for the plates.

* * *

"Kana-chan! Lets go to the bathroom."

Kyouko distracted her from keeping an eye on Sousuke. Getting up from their seats they both head for the bathroom. Kyouko stood in front of the mirror and messed with her hair and make-up.

"Kana-chan, you and Sousuke look good together."

Kaname's face turned red and she began to laugh aloud. Turning around she began to mess with her hair and put on more make-up. She was slightly flustered and any person could tell it..

"Are you okay, Kana-chan? Your laughing weird again."

"Of course I'm okay, couldn't be better. Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Okay, I'm done."

The boys sat at the table in conversation. As they got closer they could hear the topic of the conversation. Armed Slaves and every other type of military vehicle. She felt her hand twitch seeking out her halisen. Hew was going to get hit and he was going to get hit good.

"Welcome back, Chidori," Sousuke says as he stands up and pulls out the chair for her to sit in. Instantly feeling bad for almost hitting him she sits down. Getting ready to eat she notices pieces missing from her meal.

"Why does it look like someone took bites from my meal?"

"Forgive me, Chidori. I had to check you meal for and drug and/or narcotics for your safety."

"Awwww, Kana-chan, Sousuke is worried about you."

This coming from Kyouko was all that stopped her from hitting Sousuke. She 'hmphs' and begins to eat. The rest of the meal went without a hitch. They pay for the meals and begin to walk to the movies.

A/N: Okay guys that's this chapter. Reviews are welcome and wanted. Uh if you're a Tessa fan beware because in the next chapters I'll start Tessa-bashing. This will not be a lemon yet, but the rating will go up in later chapters. Sorry for there not being a whole lot of action but I want to get the plot up and the relationship between the Sousuke and Chidori setup. There will be action you just have to wait. Ja ne.


End file.
